Living With The Roses
by Jazzatron
Summary: Sonic is forced to live with the Rose family for 2 weeks.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: 2 weeks of hell

(Sonic's P.O.V)

So here I was on my way to the train station. 2 weeks I have to spend 2 weeks with the 'Roses', why because my parents won a trip for 2 to Paris. So now I have to go live with people I never met except when I was 2, but I don't remember that. You know who could have taken care of me for 2 weeks my uncle Chuck, my friends, or myself.

But no my mom was like "You can't take of yourself your only 11". That still doesn't explain Chuck he always wants to spend time with me why can't I live with him for 2 weeks? Whatever I'll just stay in the basement and only come out for food when there all asleep.

We finally came up to the train station and now it was just a matter of time before I am stuck with my mom's old friend from High School with nothing to do.

"You Ready?" My mom asked as we were waiting for the train.

"Yes" I said

"Alright just… be on your best behavior" She said like I never act 'well behaved'.

"I will" I said annoyed. Of course I will be, I can't do anything wrong no see's me. I saw the train coming I looked back at my mom she looked so depressed. Why she gets to go on an amazing vacation while I'm stuck at Miss Rose place.

"Mom I'll be fine" I said reassuring.

"I know" She said with watery eyes and a huge smile.

I saw the train coming closer it was almost here. I turned back and gave my mom huge hug. The train slowly came to a stop, I took my backpack and luggage climbed aboard and waved goodbye to my mom she gave me a hearting smile but I could tell she was holding back tears.

"And please don't be mean to her daughter!" She yelled at me right as the doors closed. What?! Miss rose has a daughter why was I told this right before I got on the train? Probably since this makes it even worse not only is it someone I don't know but there will be a girl to, this just makes thing a thousand time worse!

I tried my hardest to hide my anger, which wasn't easy but I managed. I found a seat across from an old 60-70 years old couple the man Red Hedgehog with grey fur, and the woman a blue cat. I sat down and they continued the conversation about some guy 'Jeremy' saying he's dead. I quickly turned my attention to the outside looking out my window.

It was so nice bright sun, clear skies moving past things at just the right speed that you can still see things, but fast enough that this won't take forever.

I heard a man call me out he turned to see a Silver Fox asking for my ticket I quickly gave him mine and he left. Just then the old couple seemed to notice me.

"Hello" The man said in kind voice

"Hey" I said a bit nervously

"Are you alone?" the woman asked leaning forward.

"Yes I am" I said confidently.

They both looked at me in shock what have they never seen an 11 year old ride the train before?

"Y-you're alone?" The woman asked me

"Yes I'm alone" I said a little annoyed, what was so wrong with me being alone I rode the subway to school every day alone!

The couple looked at each other worried the man turned back to me still looking amazed.

"But you're so… young" He said

"I know" I said

"Does your mom know you're here?" The woman asked

"Yes she sent me here" I said

"By yourself" They said in unison. Ok now this is getting annoying if they ask why I'm alone I might lose it.

"Yes by myself" I said. I could see they can tell now I getting annoyed so they didn't say anything. I looked back out the window still beautiful, how long is this train ride? Dammit I forgot already what mom said 2 hours, 2 days. Maybe I should ask the old couple see if they know. Let's just hope they don't bring up me being alone.

"H-hey do you, know how long it will take to get to station square?" I ask a bit awkwardly.

"Yes it about 5 hour ride from here" the man says. 5 hours a man should I get some sleep I'll try wait what if I miss the stop. I can't go to sleep but this ride will be so boring. I could hear them whispering to each other but I couldn't make out any words. After about a minute the woman leaned closer to me.

"Listen kid were going to Station square as well… do you need any help when you get there?" The cat asked kindly

"No I'll be fine, someone's picking me up" I said

"Alright" She said.

I shouldn't have stayed up all night playing video games. I need sleep I could feel myself getting tired with every passing second. I was slowly closing my eyes but I kept forcing them back open.

"If you need sleep then go to sleep will wake you up when we get to station square" The man said smiling at me.

I smiled back at him and put my head down and I was out.

 _5 hours later_

"Wake up kid" The man said handing me my stuff. I opened my eyes the man and woman stood waiting for me. I got up getting all my stuff and quickly got off the train.

I waited for the old couple to thank them but they never came out, 5 minutes went by and the train left they still didn't get off. Why?

Looked around for Miss Rose when, I felt a tap on my shoulder I turned around to see who it is. She was a tall pink Hedgehog wearing a very fancy dress, that had to be Miss Rose she looked just like she did from that picture I saw of her from when I was 2.

"Sonic?" She asked

"Yes" I said nodding

"Alright let's go" She said motioning toward the exit. I followed her but looked back for the old couple I still didn't see them.

We quickly left the station I kept looking around for that old couple but I never saw them where did they go?

The drive to her house was mostly quiet I wasn't trying to start any conversations and she only told me one thing. "After I drop you of I have a date, so you'll be home alone until Amy comes around 4:30" She said well that explained the dress.

"Alright" I said disinterested. I checked the time it was 3:36 I at least I have some time to myself.

We arrived at her house and she quickly showed me around. My room in the basement, unfinished walls a nice bed and a T.V. yup all I need. She was just about to leave when she came back down stairs.

"Sonic don't tell Amy about my… date" She said

"Ok" I said. That would be easy enough I will probably only say one word to her this whole trip. She smiled at me and quickly left. As soon a she was gone I laid on my bed thinking about all the things I could do to kill time. Sleep maybe, no they'll wake me up. I did bring a lot of movies, most of them I don't think they'll like at all.

One thing was for sure though this was going to be 2 weeks of hell.

 **Well tell me what you thought of this and have a good day.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Meeting Amy

(Sonic's P.O.V)

I decided to look around the house. I checked around the basement first, next to my room was a laundry room with unfinished walls, a dryer and washing machine. There was another room but it was locked. I went up stairs and found a dining room with a kitchen right next to it. The kitchen was pretty small everything was crammed very close to each other. The living room had a 2 seat sofa, a chair and a T.V with a door leading to the backyard. On the 3rd floor There were 4 rooms one was a small bathroom, another was a computer room, and other 2 were locked probably their bedrooms.

After looking around the house for a bit I went back into the basement. I looked at the clock 3:56. I still had about 30 minutes before anyone came back. Since I didn't have internet I took out my laptop and decided to watch a movie that I brought. I picked Terminator 2, my god did I love this movie ever since my dad showed me it when I was 6 I instantly fell in love, since then I've probably seen it about 150-200 times.

I was watching to movie just as awesome as always, but then I had to take a piss really badly. Oh crap it about the time she's coming back I really don't want to talk to her. I quickly rushed up to the bathroom. I was washing my hands when I heard the front door open, oh great now I have to talk to this girl. What was her name again Amanda,… no it was Amy that was her name right?

I saw a small pink hedgehog by the door putting her stuff away in the closet; she was wearing a red dress, Red boot with a white stripe, and white gloves. She had a smell of flowers. Uh could she get girlier?

She looked over at me and jumped in the air almost falling over. She had a quick chuckle over her fright. "Sorry I didn't know you would be here this early" She said still giggling a little.

"Ya ok" I said trying to walk past her but she stood in my way

"Your Sonic right?" She asked with a small smile

"Yes I am" I said still trying to get past her but she continued to stand in my way.

"Ok well I'm Amy if you need anything just ask me" She said grabbing something out of her bag. Hey I got her name right.

"What are you doing?" She asked just as I was about to walk away.

"Just watching a movie" I said about to walk down the stairs

"What movie?" She asked

"Terminator 2" I said.

"Terminator 2!" She exclaimed

"Yes you got a problem with it?" I asked

"NO I just wanted to watch it since my dad showed me the first one!" She exclaimed

"Oh ok" I said walking away closing the door behind me. I sat down on the bed but my headphone back on got my pillow conformable, and was just about to hit play when she knocked on my door. Alright I'm starting to get annoyed.

"Yes?" I asked opening the door

"Can I…watch the movie with…you?" She asked very nervously but still looked very excited. Well I could watch the movie without her talking, or I could have her annoy me until I let her watch it. Not an easy call.

"Sure" I sighed. She let out a tiny squeal making me instantly regret my decision. She quickly ran on to my bed and took the headphones out.

"You coming?" She asked

"How about we watch this upstairs on a bigger screen" I said and more importantly keep you as far away from me as possible. She agreed to that and we sat down in the living room. She took a seat on the sofa while I put the movie in I quickly sat on the chair away from her. I guess she expected me to sit next to her since I saw a little bit of disappointment on her face.

"Hey one question" She said

"What?" I asked oh please don't talk during the movie.

"Where's my mom?" She asked.

"She's…" Wait she doesn't want Amy to know about her date just make something up. "She's was… called into work" I said.

"Alright" She said right as the opening credits started.

The whole time the movie was on I kept expecting her ask a question or comment on something, but to my amazement she didn't say a word. In fact she didn't move. Every time I looked over at her (which was rare), she had her eyes glued to the screen. By the time credits rolled her jaw was dropped with the biggest smile ever. I had a small smile myself but quickly hid when she looked at me.

"That was… ONE OF THE BEST MOVIES EVER!" She yelled very quickly it hurt my ears a little.

"Ya I know" I said putting my movie back in it case.

"So you have the 3rd one?" She asked

"No I didn't bring it with me" I said. She looked a little disappointed but somehow still extreme happy (it looked creepy).

"Anyway any other amazing movies you brought?" She asked

"No" I was not telling her about any of my other movies. I was about to leave but I needed to know a couple things.

"Hey how did you even see the first Terminator?" I asked a little curious

"Well… my dad showed me it but after my mom found out she… forbid me from watching the sequel" She said rubbing her arm nervously. I was going to ask about her father, but since I knew that Mrs. Rose is on a date I could easily tell he wasn't around, one way or another.

"Cool… and one other thing there's this door in the basement that locked what that about?" I asked

"Oh that it just the cold room" She said laughing

"Then why is it locked?" I asked

"That because I used to go in there and eat some of the food while my mom was out so she lock it when she not here" She said giggling.

"Ok" I said going into the basement.

"Were are you going?" She asked

"Going to sleep" I said

"At 7:00" She said amazed

"Yup I didn't get much sleep last night" While that was true I did get sleep on the train. But in all honesty I just needed an excuse so no one bothered me. I quickly went back down stairs into my room and locked my door.

I wanted to check on face book to see if my parents posted anything from their trip. I didn't see any pictures put my mom wanted to know how I was doing. I lied and said I loved it and quickly put away my laptop.

I heard the door open must be Mrs. Rose coming back. I didn't hear anyone talking in fact it was quiet up there very quiet. There were no footsteps or any noise. Almost like someone was sneaking around. Then I heard a something drop. What the hell's going on?

 **Review is you wish, and thanks for reading and have a good day.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Someone I knew

(Sonic's P.O.V)

I heard a loud thump and expected some noise after it but there was nothing just silence. I had the check on what was happening. I slowly cautiously walked upstairs I looked around in the kitchen and saw nothing. I walked into the living room I saw a lamp on the ground and… Mrs. Rose? I walked over to her the check on her she looked fine still breathing no cuts or bruises.

"Mrs. Rose?" I asked uneasy.

She groaned and attempted to get up I had to help her stay steady.

"Sonic?" She asked with a slur. Was she drunk?

"Ya it's me" I said helping her walk.

"Where's…Amy?" She asked still a little groggy

"Uhhh…" I had no idea. She nearly fell over again when we were walking up the stairs. I got her to her room safe. She almost went out the second I got her into to bed. The only thing now was where is Amy? I mean I didn't really care but she disappeared in like a minute. Also her mom would be pissed if I she wasn't hear when she wakes up.

I thought of where she could have gone when I remembered the door to the back yard. I quickly ran outside to see if she was there but all I found was a pool (Great). I started to get a little worried, I kept looking around for but she was nowhere. I got out front and saw 2 girls down the street one of them looked like Amy.

I walked over there slowly didn't want to make a fool out of myself in case it wasn't her. I got a little closer and I could now tell it was Amy. I then looked at the other girl; she was a brown squirrel with red hair, blue jacket and shorts. She looked… familiar. I was about to walk away when Amy noticed me and called me over. I sighed and walked over.

"Hey Sonic why are you out here and not asleep?" She asked with her arms crossed

"You're…" No I can't tell her mom was drunk "Mom came home and asked me to find you" I said

"Oh" She said. We stood in silence for about a minute before the squirrel broke it by coughing.

"Right sorry Sonic this is Sally" Amy said point over to Sally.

"Hello" I said dumbfounded.

"Hey" She said confidently reaching out her hand. I shook her hand and began to walk away.

"Sonic if you want you can come hang with us" Amy said with a smile.

I looked back at them and noticed Sally had a small blush. I didn't realize I had a blush myself. "No I'm fine… need to get some sleep" I said walking back to the house. I went back to basement I thought about why that squirrel Suzy… no Sally looked familiar, but came up with nothing.

I fell asleep for a little while, I woke up at 3:00 I was pretty sure no one else was awake. I made myself some chili dogs, when I heard some noise from upstairs I quickly turned everything off and slowly quietly went back to my room. Just as I was walking to my room I heard someone walking down the stairs behind me. I turned around to see Amy looking like she was about to pass out.

"Sonic?" she asked rubbing her eyes

"Hey Amy" I said

"What are you… doing?" she asked with that same cheery smile she seam to always have

"Just getting some food" I said taking a bite of one of my Chili dogs

"Oh" she said

"Did I wake you?" I asked I don't know why

"Yes" she said still with her smile

"Sorry" I said about to close me door

"Wait" She said grabbing the door

"What?" I asked

"Can I have one?" She asked. Can she have one what why? I don't want to give her one but I have to 'be nice'.

"Shouldn't you go back to sleep? This will only keep you up longer"

"Well why do I need to, go back to sleep?" She asked. Alright she clearly really wants one. I sighed and let her in I could tell she was hiding a lot of her excitement. I gave her a Chili dog and she ate by the time I sat down (Almost as fast as me).

"Thanks" She said sitting next to me on my bed. Alright she was getting a little too close, so I slid a bit away from her. We sat in absolute silence well except us eating are food.

"Sonic can I ask you a question?" Amy said out of the blue

"Sure" I said I was a little worried

"Do you know why my mom was in bed so early?" She asked

"Long day at work I guess" I lied

"Also in the living room there was a lamp on the ground" She stated. Shit I forgot to fix the lamp.

"I don't know maybe it just fell" I said

"Maybe" She said I could tell she didn't believe me. We were quiet again she still sat here with me. I could tell there was something she wanted to say, but she kept stopping herself right before she spoke. I was getting a little tired of her doing this.

"What do you want to ask me?"

"Uh… it about that girl Sally" She said. Huh maybe I did recognize her.

"Ya… what about her?" I asked a little curious

"Do you remember her?" She asked. So I did once know her but from where?

"She seems familiar but I can't remember from where"

"From what she said you went to school with her from 1st to 4th grade" Amy said

"Now I remember her" I thought back to those years of school I didn't like to remember those times I wasn't a very good person. I do remember Sally she was the only person who never made fun of me. She would always calm me down, try to keep me out of trouble. I really have to thank her because without her I would have been have probably expelled.

"When I told her that you were coming she asked if she could see you" Amy said

"I'd like that" I said with a smile. Amy looked shocked that I said yes.

"Alright I'll tell her soon" Amy said

"Thanks Amy" I said. She jumped of my bed and headed for the door. "Where are you going?" I asked still with my dumb smile

"I'm going back to bed" She said smiling back at me. The second she left I nearly jumped with joy. My old friend, I finally get to see her again. Maybe this trip won't be as horrible as I thought.

 **Guys before you say anything no this is not Sonally. Just clearing that up.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Meeting Sally

It was about an hour before Sally came over so we could catch up. I was just happy to see a familiar face but for it to be my old best friend never expected it. Mrs. Rose went to work and Amy would leave us alone hopefully. I didn't want her stooping in on our conversation.

When Sally got here it was around 1:00, When I saw her she wearing the same outfit from yesterday. Just like always using the same clothes for more than 2 days. She looked pissed off? Why? I slowly walked over to her and she gave me a slap to face! What the hell!

"Why didn't you keep in contact with me?" Sally asked putting her arms on her hips.

"Uhhh" I didn't really know.

""I gave you all my contact info! Sally said

"I-I'm sorry Sal" I said still rubbing my cheek. Her face instantly lifted with joy when I said her nickname from like 3rd grade.

" uh… I can't stay mad at you, I just missed you so much" She said giving me bone crushing hug.

"You got a funny way of showing it" I mumbled I don't think she heard me. Right then I also remembered Amy was still here, I saw snickering was it really that funny? Soon after Amy left right as Sally let me go, I gasped for air.

"Jeeze, I remember I did that to you all the time and you had no problem" Sally smirked

"Maybe you just got stronger" I said smiling.

"Anyway how have thing's been?" Sally asked

"Things have been… better I don't freak out on anyone… but people still tease me all the time" I said

"So any new friends?" Sally asked

"No… every time a new kid shows up word spreads to him about what I used to be and they want nothing to do with me" I said. Sally sat down next to me a gave me a comforting hug. It been so long since I've had someone beside my parents, have even tried to be nice to me. "I just want to meet someone who doesn't know about my past"

"Well you can always call me or text me if you need any cheering up" Sally said

"Thanks I probably should have kept in contact with you" I said

"Ya"

"Any way how things been for you?" I asked

"Fine" She said

"You got any crushes" I teased

"No all the boys are assholes" She said

"And what about the girls any better?" I asked

"Other than Amy no there actually worse" She said

"Just like always" I said making us laugh. Just then Amy entered she shot us a quick smile and apologized for interrupting. She quickly grabbed something, I wasn't pay attention.

"Can you at least try with Amy" Sally said out of nowhere

"What?" I asked. Seriously I had no idea what she meant.

"You literally said minute ago I want to meet someone who doesn't know about my past" Sally said. Alright now I was getting her sort of.

"There's a reason I don't want to get to know Amy" I said

"Oh really what that" Sally said a little tick off. I really didn't want to tell her why it's dumb reason.

"The reason is…" I mumbled the rest of it she didn't hear a word.

"What did you say?" Sally asked

"I told you why you just didn't hear it" I said

"Fine if you don't want to tell me what you're reasoning behind not befriending Amy is then fine I won't intrude" Sally said. That why I liked her she knew when I when not to dig for information.

"Good" I said

"Well if you don't want to become friend with Amy then you probably won't see me the rest of your visit" Sally said with a smirk. Oh god no.

"What that supposed to mean?" I questioned

"Well I'm going to spend a lot of time with Amy so" Sally said. Alright now I got her, she always knows how to get her way.

"Fine I'll spend time with you and Amy" I said defeated. Sally stood up proud of her victory.

"Alright were going out now" Sally said. Wait What?

"Now as in right this second?" I asked

"Ya" Sally said

"Ok what are we doing?" I asked. Sally left without an answer; I did debate with myself if I should go. I eventually decided to join them. They were just about to leave when I told them I coming as well. They both shot me a smile and Sally even gave a hug.

I have to say this was without a doubt the best thing I could have done today. We walked around they want to show me all their favorite places. We started at the school which is much nicer than mine. But for most of the time we just walked around the city. I got to tell you Station square is massive! We spent 30 minutes walking around and we barley went anywhere.

Eventually we got to the mall. Shit my favorite place to go. Being stuck with 2 girls in a mall is like going to a candy store with kids, you're going to be there a long time and you're have to pay for most of it. I just followed the girl around the mall the first place we went to was… I don't know I didn't pay attention to the sign, I did know it was a book store. I just stood at the entrance waiting for the girls to come back, I felt someone tap my shoulder it was Amy. What did she want?

"Are you going to at least brose?" Amy questioned

"I might" I said turning my back to her I was looking at some of the other store around just imaging where we're going next. She sighed and grabbed my arm and dragged me around I tried to get free of her grip but it was tight, who she was this strong. When she let me go, I flew into the wall. I looked back at Amy who was almost laughing, it was kinda funny I had chuckle about it.

"Sorry" Amy said still giggling

"Don't be, I needed a better look at books such as… 'The chao who got away'" I said grabbing a random book, and by looks of a bad one. We both began to laugh again as I put the book back.

"Alright let's get out of here" Amy said walking away. I followed her and we saw Sally buying a book. We waited patiently for her. As I thought about where we should go next, I really didn't need to be trapped in a clothes store again with Sally.

Like when we were 9 we went to the mall and Sally took almost all the time picking her dress. In fact I left for 20 minutes and she was basically in the same place. It took like 3 hours to get her out of there.

And Now I got to girls it be like 10 times worse. And of course the next place we were going was clothing store oh god this will be horrible. I again stood by the entrance I'm not going in there simple as that.

"Sonic come on we won't be that long" Amy said

"No I'm not going in there, last time I went clothes shopping with Sally it was a 3 hour nightmare" I said simply. I saw Amy looked a little disappointed but Sally looked a little mad

"Ok go do something else while we're here" Sally said calmly. The girls walked off into the store. When I turned around I bumped into someone I was shocked to see they looked like the old couple from the train!

"Sorry kid didn't see ya" The man said. I stared at them making sure it really was them. Red Hedgehog with graying hair and a blue cat with some gray fur, it was them.

"You guys were on the train" I said. They looked at me confused but soon remembered me.

"You're the boy who travelled alone on the train" The woman said

"Good to see that you're safe" the man said. I was surprised to see them but I need to know one thing.

"How are you guys here you didn't get off at my stop?" I questioned

"Kid you know the train stops in more than one place in station square right" The man said

"Oh… then how did you know which stop was mine?' I asked

"We knew because" The woman was cut off by Sally running over to me.

"Sonic we'll be back in 5 minute alright" Sally said panting. She looked at the old couple a bit confused but gave them a smile and ran back into the store. I heard the man snicker.

"What?" I asked

"Just that when a…" He was cut off by the woman

"Gregg I know what you're about to say and that not true" the woman said

"Oh Amanda the boy needs to know" Gregg said well at least I knew their names. But what are they talking about.

""Well I'm not going to let you say it" Amanda said. I felt a bit uncomfortable 2 people that I barely knew arguing in front of me. I could tell they were having some fun with it. They kept smiling at each other like thieve done this before. Anyway I had to what they were talking about.

"Just tell me what you want to say" I said

"See the boy wants to know" Gregg said Amanda huffed in defeat. "When a woman is shopping for clothes when they say 5 minute they mean half an hour" Gregg said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Gregg that is not true!" Amanda exclaimed

"Alright let's look at the facts every girl I've met has done this. My mom, my 2 sisters, my friend that are girls, you, and our daughter" Gregg said walking away with some sort of victory.

Amanda stayed with a smile on her face I could tell this meant nothing to them. "Sonic listen maybe if you gave your option they would take less time" Amanda said and with that she walked away.

Ok should I stay here, go to another store, or find Amy and Sally and stay with them. I really don't know.

 **Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed have a good day and one more thing should I start doing to P.O.V's of other characters?**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Might as well 

I've been standing around for about a minute thinking of what I should to. Should I just stand here and be bored, go to another store, or help Sally and Amy with their shopping. Wait why am I even thinking about this, of course I should go to another store duh.

I quickly ran to any store and found myself in a music store. I do need some new CDs (Yes I use CDs).I spent 10 minute brosing around looking for something new but any band I liked I already had all there albums' suddenly felt a very light tap on my shoulder it was Amy, she was carrying only one bag of clothes and I saw it was a dress of some sort. I guess they were telling the truth they wouldn't take an hour. I noticed Sally wasn't with her.

"Where's Sally?" I asked

"She was taking too long so I went to find you" Amy said

"Oh… how long do you think she'll be?" I asked

"I don't know anywhere between a minute and the rest of the day" Amy said giggling

"Some things never change" I said with a chuckle

"What do you mean?" Amy asked tilting her head

"Sally always shopped like this I hated, its one thing I don't like about her" I said

"Well most time when we shop she doesn't take this long" Amy said. I opened my mouth to say something when I felt my Phone buzz. I saw it was a text from my mom.

 _Glad that you're doing well sorry for not calling earlier love you._

 _Mom you know who I met up with Sally Acorn it so awesome._

"Who was it?" Amy asked

"My mom" I said walking out of the store with Amy fowling me.

"What was it about?" Amy asked

"Nothing important" I said. I saw Sally walking looking around for us she was carrying 2 full bags of clothes. "Sally over there lets go" I said pointing Sally out so Amy could find her.

"So Sonic what do you want to do next?" Amy asked

"As long as its not clothes shopping I'll be fine" I said. I then waved to Sally she saw us and started to walk over to us. She stopped to take out her phone and looked so disappointed.

"Sally what wrong?" I asked

"My dad wants me home in 20 minutes so I have to go" Sally said

"Ok I guess this day is done" I shrugged. Sally looked over at me with anger and disappointment.

"Amy will you excuse us I NEED to talk to Sonic" Sally said holding back her rage. Amy waved goodbye and went to the nearest store. I turned back to Sally to see her grinning she's scaring the shit out of me.

"What?" I asked a little afraid

"Can you just go to lunch with Amy" Sally said calmly

"Wait what?" She does not sound as angry as I expected

"You NEED to spend some time with Amy" Sally said

'Why?" I asked very confused

"Cause you NEED a new friend" Sally said. Is she going to keep emphasizing 'need'

"No I don't" I said

"Ya you do" Sally smirked

"No **I** don't" I said

"Fine if you won't go to lunch with her, then I guess I could show her you at the 3rd grade talent show" Sally evilly smirked. I thought back to what she was talling about… oh god I can't let anyone see that again.

"I thought you deleted that video" I said

"I deleted one copy" Sally said

"Fine I'll go" I said reluctantly, just like old times she black mailing me. I know she would never show anyone that but I shouldn't piss her of anymore.

"Great and I'll ask Amy on what happened to make sure you aren't lying to me" Sally said walking away. Dammit that's how I was going to get out of this just lie.

I went to find she was sitting on a bench.

"Hey Sonic" She said cheery as always

"Hey Amy, want to go out for lunch?" I asked awkwardly. Amy seemed surprised that I asked her out since she nearly fell over.

"A-alright what did you have in mind?" She asked

"I don't know where any good places are you pick" I said. Amy thought for a moment before grabbing my arm and dragging me out of the mall. She kept dragging for about 20 minutes until we stopped in front of a diner. Some place called 'The Emerald Diner' it looked very much like an old 50's diner, with its checkerboard floors, and red leather seats.

We found a table next to a window. I looked outside I saw a bus stop great a faster way to get home, from the hour walk to the mall and the 20 minute walk here I really just wanted to get home faster. I looked back to Amy I could tell she was nervous, she kept scratching her hand. Neither of us said anything for quite a while not until the waitress asked for are drinks.

"What would you like to drink?" The blonde cat asked us.

"We'll both have vanilla milkshakes" Amy said cheerfully. The waitress walked away. I looked over at Amy confused. Why did she order for me?

"Sonic this place has the best milkshakes I'm doing you a favor" Amy said

"Ok thanks I guess" I didn't know what to think. Again we sat in quietly, but I have to talk to her or Sally will bitch at me about not saying anything.

"So how's school?" I asked. She looked surprised I even asked something.

"Schools alright" She said uneasy

"What no dickheads" I said. Amy looked shocked that I said 'dickhead'.

"There's a few" She said

"What they like?" I asked I was starting to get a bit interested.

"Well there this guy Scourge he always acting like I'm his girlfriend he's a total stalker" She said disgusted

"Why don't you just punch him in the face" I said jokingly

"I could never to that" Amy said innocently making us have a quick chuckle. I didn't even notice are drink were here. The waitress asked if there was anything else we wanted, and Amy told her no.

"Were not getting any food?" I asked confused

"No trust me these are so good and filling you don't need food" Amy said taking a sip of her drink. She looked like she was enjoying it a lot. "Plus the food here isn't that good" She whispered.

I looked my milkshake, I took a quick sip witch quickly turned into a gulp, and my god was it good. Amy really wasn't kidding when this was the best milkshake ever.

"Good isn't it?" Amy asked. I was about say something when I heard a loud crack of thunder causing Amy jumped out her seat. I looked outside and saw it pouring.

"Don't worry we'll take the bus" I said

"I don't know if we'll have enough money for the bus" Amy said

"While be fine" I said slurping the rest of my milkshake. Oh god why did I do that my head hurts like hell.

"Are you alright?" Amy asked concerned

"Ya I'm fine don't worry" I said

"Ok" Amy said finishing her drink. We paid for are drinks, and I a dollar 50 left why didn't I bring more money? Amy only had a dollar 10.

"Well one of us can go" I said

"Ok you can go" Amy said. What there is no way I'm let her walk home in the rain.

"No I'll be fine you go" I said

"I know my around the city you'll get lost" Amy said

"No I won't I remember the way" I assured her.

"Fine I'll take the bus" She said reluctantly

"Good" I said giving her my money

(Amy's P.O.V.)

I waited by the bus with Sonic neither of saying a word. I saw the bus coming down street.

"You sure you'll be fine?" I asked

"Trust me I'll be alright" he reassured me with a cocky smile.

The bus stopped next to me as I waited for the people in front of me to get on. "Bye Sonic see you at the house" I said

"See ya" he said walking away. He got drenched in the rain almost immediately he looked so cold but his quills looked adorable being wet and forced down by the rain. I got onto the bus. I watched Sonic from the window I got a quick glimpse of his face still with a smile.

The bus ride was quiet until some guy who I swear was drunk was walking off the bus and he fell onto the floor. It was pretty funny but I didn't laugh he looked hurt he quickly got up and left without a word. When the bus got my stop I was only about half a block from home the rain wasn't as bad as before but it was still coming down.

I kept my head down I walked up the steps of my and got out my key but he heard a familiar voice.

"What took you so long?" I heard was that Sonic?

 **Thanks for reading review if you want or don't your choice. Hope you enjoyed and have a good day.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

(Amy's P.O.V)

Was I going crazy? Was Sonic really standing here no, there's no way he got here this fast. He waited for my response with a cocky grin leaning on the railing. I continued to stare at him dumbfounded still not sure he was real.

"H-how did you get here so fast?" I gave him a little poke to see if he was real.

"I ran" wait was he serious what took me a 15 minute bus, he just ran that.

"W-what?"

"Yup" I couldn't believe my ears no way did he just run here he had to have gotten a ride but from who?

"Aright how did you really get here?" I'm calling out his bluff

"I told you I ran" Now he starting to annoy me how could anyone, run a normally 40 minutes run in less than 15.

"Here I'll show you" he said walking of the porch. The next thing I know he gone leaving only a blue streak. I looked around for him and saw him waving at me on the other end of the street. He quickly ran in a different direction leaving the same blue streak and, he was gone.

"Hey" he said right beside almost giving me a heart attack.

"Don't do that ever again"

"Alright" he said as I sudden thought came into my head.

"Why did you take a train if you can run that fast?"

He looked back at me with a smile and simply said "My mom would kill me if I did" he then ran into his room closing the door.

My mom was watching something on the T.V. she looked over at me smiling but a little confused.

"So how was your day with Sally and Sonic?"

"Fine" I said sitting down next to her.

"What did you do?"

"We went to the mall bought some stuff Sally left then me and Sonic then went out for lunch…"

"You guys went out for lunch" My mom suddenly interrupted

"Ya" I looked at her perplexed why that was a big deal

"Where did you go?" My mom asked clearly more interested

"That old 50's dinner 'The Emerald Diner'" My mom just nodded. This is wired she never been so interested of where I go out to. I mean what does being with Sonic alone, change about it wasn't a date or anything, I barley know the guy. "Well we just got milkshakes, talked about school"

"Anything else?"

"After that it started raining he gave me money to ride the bus, while he walked" my mom looked at me shocked

"Why did you just call me?"

"We didn't know you where home" I really didn't she usually comes home later than this

"So you just waited outside until he got here? And never told me"

"No he got here first" My mom looked at me like I was lying I know it not something easy to believe but why would I lie.

"Amy you don't have to lie to me about that you waited for him" My mom smirked. Does she think I like Sonic? I mean he sort of nice to me, we've had a little fun, and he's kinda… cute. I still don't know anything about him I don't like him, I just want him to know more about him.

"No mom, he really can run super fast I saw it. One second he was in front of me the next a block away, and then he was right beside me"

"Alright" it sounded like she still didn't believe me. Fine if she doesn't believe me I'll prove it to her.

(Sonic's P.O.V)

I heard Amy and her mom talking upstairs I couldn't really hear what they were saying, and really I didn't care. Now I just wanted to talk to my parents. They called me on Skype. I saw my dad he looked like he was holding back a laugh.

"Hey dad, how have things been in Paris?"

"Good"

"Where's mom?"

"She had a little too much to drink" He said snickering

"Well, what have you guys been doing?"

"Nothing big yet just been walking around most of the time" I just nodded

"So how things been with you? Have you been a good boy" He said teasingly

"Yup I have" He looked surprised

"Really you aren't just locking yourself in the guest room all day?" Man he knows me so well

"Well I tried, but Amy keeps trying to get me to do something"

"Ah anything else" I thought for a second if there really was anything important left

"Oh dad I met up with Sally"

"Really"

"Ya she knows Amy, it so good seeing Sally again"

"Ya I remember when she left, you cried all day" He'll never let that go

"Stop reminding me of that!" I then heard a loud thump

"I got to check on mom love you" He said logging off before I had a chance to say anything back.

I looked outside my room and kept finding myself looking at the locked door. Amy said it was just a cold room but I think she was lying. I don't care what's behind the door it could just me the cold room, but I need to know. I walked up to and tried to open in the slight chance it was open which it wasn't.

"What are you doing?" I heard Mrs. Rose ask

"Just wondering what behind this door"

"Oh I guess Amy didn't tell you, it's just storage" That wired Amy said cold room but Mrs. Rose said storage what really going on?

"What do you store in there?"

"Some stuff from my parents"

"Ok"

"Oh Sonic, Amy wanted you to show me your super speed"

"Really alright I'm coming"

She then walked away clearly; they were lying to me but why? What was behind this door that they didn't want to show me? I'm going to find out soon.

 **Ok guys leave me what you think is behind the door I would love to hear your thoughts on it. Hope you enjoyed and have a good day.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

(Sonics' P.O.V)

I haven't laughed so hard in years Mrs. Rose's reaction to seeing my speed was priceless. Her jaw dropped to the ground and she was frozen for like a minute. She spent the next hour asking me all the typical questions about my speed like how I don't die running that fast. Really I don't care I can run super fast and I don't want to know how it works.

Today was a long day I needed to get some sleep, but of course I couldn't. I kept tossing and turning, trying every position on the bed to get comfortable but nothing worked. It was horrible. Eventually I just gave up and lied in bed thinking about that door I really wanted to see what was inside but, I couldn't just break down the door. I had to find the key and… alright stop thinking about this. I have to get my mind of that door and I know one thing that can do that... I just need no one else to hear it.

(Amy's P.O.V)

Sonic's super speed I still thought about it, and it I still can't believe it. Wait as sec if Sonic could run super fast why did he make me take the bus? He could have just carried me, no he wouldn't do that. Why did I even think about that, why did I care? Anyway I need to get some sleep… wait where is my nightgown? Right, it's in the laundry room.

I was walking down to the laundry room when I heard something, and by the sounds of it was from Sonic's room. What was that? It sounded like music. Why wouldn't he just use his headphones? The strangest thing was it was just a guitar, nothing else.

Well it sounded a lot different than what I expected Sonic's music to sound like. It was soft and quiet, not loud at all it was nice. Suddenly there was a note that sounded of and I heard a huff of anger, was Sonic playing the guitar?

I had to know what he was doing so I knocked on his door, when I did I heard another of sounding note. I heard some shuffling around and it took a while for him to answer the door. When he opened the door, he looked confused and a little frustrated.

"Oh hey Amy what's up?"

"Just came down to get some clothes and I heard music from your room"

"So?"

"Were you playing a guitar?"

"NO"

"Ok it just wired that you weren't using headphones I heard some of notes and it was just a guitar" I could see his eye twitch a slight bit at the mention of 'of notes'.

"I was just listening… to a friend of mine play" oh he is so lying

"Ok whatever you say"

"What you don't believe me?" Why was he getting so defensive over playing the guitar?

"As a matter of fact I don't"

"Fine don't believe me"

"Maybe if you show me your 'friend' playing the guitar I would" I said with a smirk I knew I won.

He seemed to be arguing with himself grumbling some indisputable words at me, before he hung his head down it what looked like defeat.

"Yah it was me" He said sounding ashamed

"What's so bad about that?"

"It's just, I'm… not that good"

"Oh come on, besides a few of notes it sounded great" His head lifted up with glee.

"Really you thought it was good? He said amazed

"It truly was in fact I would like to hear more" his smile disappeared

"Well it getting late and…

"Nonsense it's only 10:22 we still got plenty of time"

He sighed and let me inside the room we both sat on his bed. I watched him pull his guitar from under the bed, and I looked expensive. From what I remember from my mom his family wasn't rich how did he afford that guitar? I saw him grow more and more nervous as he was about to start to play. He took a deep breath before he started and it sounded bad no were near as good as he was one I first heard it. I could see the anger brewing on his face as he continued to screw up. He stopped and looked down in shame.

"I told you I wasn't that good" He sighed sounding depressed

"Sonic I not going to lie to you that was not good but, you seem to just be nervous when I wasn't here you sounded almost perfect"

"You don't have to patronize me"

"I MEANT that Sonic"

"No you didn't"

"Sonic you listen to me you were amazing!" I didn't mean to get so loud but it get threw his head.

"If you say so" Man he had no confidence right now he usually never seemed unsure of his abilities why with this?

"Sonic you just need to stop thinking about me being here with you"

"That's not the problem! I try so hard to play this stupid thing but I never get it right!" I started slide a bit away from him.

"Then why do you have it?"

"My grandfather gave it to me when I was 8 cause, back then I wanted to be a rock star. I just want to learn how learn how to play it before he dies, I NEED to play it for him" I could see him tearing up a little.

"Maybe you just…"

"Whatever you're going to say I've tried and it didn't work!" He yelled strait into my face, let's just say I was more than terrified. He soon realized what he did, and he quickly moved away from me. He looked so terrified, of himself?

When it suddenly hit me, Sally told me when he was younger he got angry easily and she kept him calm by doing… something what was it.

We sat in silence for about a minute I let Sonic calm himself down. It looked like he was getting back to normal his breathing was slowing down when I heard him mumble something.

"Pardon?" I asked

"I'm sorry Amy for freaking out like that on you. I know you meant well" he looked and sounded so ashamed of himself.

"It's alright"

"You didn't deserve to be attacked like" he still looked all worked up got to remember how to… wait that's it.

"Sonic it's alright" I poked his nose he looked at me confused. Then I started scratching his chin. He quickly grabbed my hand to stop me.

"H-how did Y-you know about that?"

"Sally told me"

"I should have guessed"

"Sonic can I tell you something?"

"Sure"

"I kinda know what you're going threw"

"How?"

"When I was younger and first started singing…"

"Wait you sing?" Wait he didn't hear me in the shower this morning whatever.

"Yah I do. Anyway I was good until I sang in the competitions, then my father told me something that changed everything"

"What was it?" Sonic seemed so interested

"He told me, to not think about why I sing or who I sing for just do it"

"Really… that's all it took"

"Yup after that I only thought about the lyrics and not the reason or the people"

"Maybe that could help"

"Good to hear, see yah tomorrow" I waved him goodbye

"Wait" What did he have to say? I turned around and he still looked nervous. "Thanks for the advice, and I really sorry for how I acted"

"You're welcome, and it really alright this is really important to you"

I ran over to him and gave him a reassuring hug; I felt his body jolt at my touch. I could feel his heartbeat getting faster his chest was so soft and comfortable. I could stay like this all… alright I have got to stop before he this gets awkward.

When I let go of him he had a small adorable blush on his face, and let out a nervous chuckle. To late it's already awkward. I let out my own nervous chuckle before waving him goodbye, he did the same and I left his room. Boy did that get awkward well at least I learned more about him and… oh NO my mom's standing right outside the door.

 **Thanks for reading I know kinda a weird chapter but tell what you think, or don't. I just hope you enjoyed and have a good day.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

(Sonic's P.O.V)

I was sound asleep having the greatest dream ever when I was woken up by the loudest construction from across the street. I looked at the time and it was 11:28 I really wish I could waste more time being asleep. I've been here for only 2 day and it's felt like a month.

I got dressed in an orange hoodie, with grey track pants. I really needed to pee badly so I went to the bathroom, and noticed that no one else was awake. How could anyone sleep with this construction? Right before I went into the bathroom I saw that Mrs. Rose and Amy's rooms were both open. They were gone were could they be? Well I guess Mrs. Rose is at work and Amy might be out with Sally.

This deserves a celebration I'm finally alone again… what am I going to do? I thought long for an idea of something to do and just when I got an idea, I heard a knock on the front door. I checked who it was from a window and it was Sally. Wait if Sally's here then were Amy? Maybe something happened and Sally needs my help… alright, just stop right there probably nothing wrong and I'm just over thinking it.

"Hey Sally" I said opening the door

"Good you're already dressed" She said looking at my outfit. Wait what? Why that did matter, DID something happen?

"What?" I gave her a confused look

"Come on were going out for lunch" She said gesturing me to follow her, as she walked down the steps of the porch

"Ok what about Amy?" Sally turned back around and gave me a quick smirk

"She's already there" I very quietly let a sigh of relief and grabbed my classic red shoes locked the door and followed Sally.

A quick 5 minute walk later and we were at some place called 'Station Square Bar and Grill'. It was a nice place I was looking around and there defiantly was a bar with a couple of guys sitting watching a hockey game, eating chips, drinking beer. I felt Sally grab my arm and she dragged me to a table.

Sally let me go in front of the table I saw Amy sitting with her warm smile that never seems to leave her face. Sally took the seat next to Amy while I sat across from them. I did say much of anything the girls just spend the most of their time talking about something I wasn't listening. My mind was focused on that hockey game while I've never been a fan of hockey it was certainly more interesting than listening to the girls. I then turned my attention to the menu. I looked at all the choices and of course there weren't any chili dogs.

"Sonic what are you going to have?" Sally asked

"I don't know"

"Come on there must be something you want" I simply shrugged as a response

"Why don't we pick your food, to surprise you" Amy suggested

"Sure" I really didn't care what they got me. I mean what's the worst that could happen. Maybe they'll get me those super hot wings I saw, or that burger that like 4 Ib.

The waiter came up and asked for are orders Amy didn't actually ask for anything she just ordered for me giving the waiter a note, so I would have no idea what she ordered for me. And from the look on the waiters face it didn't look good.

Shortly after the waiter left Sally went to the bathroom. I was about to follow her since I've been holding it in since I woke up, but I saw Amy grow a sudden frown and she looked a little disgusted. I looked over to the direction she was looking and I saw a green hedgehog standing with a few other guys. I saw the green hedgehogs eyes quickly look at me. I quickly turned my attention back to Amy who was now hiding her face with her hand looking away from him.

"Who's that guy?"

"Just Scourge" Scourge his name sounded familiar Amy might have said it before.

"What's so bad about him?"

"Oh… just that he's hopelessly in love with me"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that He loves me but I WILL never love him back he's a selfish, pardon my language dickhead" I snickered a little at the fact she said 'pardon my language'.

"It not funny" she said looking frustrated

"No that just you think I careabout the type of language you use"

I saw Amy open her mouth to say something but it quickly shut and her face got even more frustrated. The next thing I knew Scourge was leaning on the table with a cocky grin.

"Hey Amy how's it going?" He asked

"Great until I saw your ugly face" Amy said bitterly. She must really hate this guy.

"Ouch Amy that was harsh" He said over dramatically grabbing his heart in pain.

"Not even close to the things you do" Amy stated. This is getting interesting a quickly smile grew on my face which I think Scourge saw.

"And who's this guy" He said gesturing to me.

"He's…"

"Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog" I said cutting Amy off.

"So what, is he your boyfriend?" Scourge asked with a hint of jealously. I tried my best to not laugh but I couldn't, I bursted into the loudest most genuine laugh I have ever had in my life. Amy and Scourge both looked at me confused. About 10 seconds later I was starting to calm down.

"I'll take that as a no" Scourge said uncomfortably, and I started up again for another good 10 seconds. When I was finally done my sides were hurting it was hard it breathe. There was a silence for about 5 seconds after I was done.

"Scourge any reason you came here, besides being annoying"

"Well actually yes how about you join me, or maybe I could join you?" I saw Amy cringe a little at his question. Amy was going to say something but at this point I wanted this guy to leave.

"Listen Scourge, Amy clearly doesn't want you here. I can tell she doesn't like you very much, and quite frankly I don't like you that much so why don't you go back to your idiot friends, while we have a nice uninterrupted lunch" Both Amy and Scourge looked me shocked, but he left, so it at least it worked.

"You didn't have to be so rude" Amy said

"What? I can tell you hate that guy"

"Hate is a strong word"

"So he's still a dick"

"Yah but I don't hate him because…" Amy stopped herself, looking very uneasy.

"Because what?"

"Because he was my friend and a real nice guy until a couple of months ago when he started hanging out with some new friends of his"

I was about to say something but Sally finally came back after being in the bathroom for like 10 minutes.

"What did I miss?" Sally asked

"Oh just Scourge showed up" Amy said

"Sorry Amy"

"Hey at least Sonic was here it would have been 10 times worse without him" I think I might have blushed a little.

Soon after food arrived and I saw a soup and, a massive hamburger I'm going to guess that's my meal. When the waiter set down the food we all thanked him. I quickly noticed that the burger was cut in half.

"Why has the burger been cut in half?" I heard Amy giggle a little at my question and her smile also returned good I kinda missed her smile… wait what?

"That's because I'm having half of it. I thought that you might not finish the whole thing so I wasn't going to waste more money on a meal for me when we can just share" While that made sense, did she not know of my never ending stomach. But I wasn't going to take her half that would be a dick move.

When I finished my half I was so glad Amy didn't give me the whole thing. I could see she was struggling to eat her since she was only about half done and, clearly couldn't take another bite.

"Sonic you want to rest of this?"I simply shook my head as much as I would love more of that delicious burger I myself couldn't eat another bite. She looked over at Sally but she quickly shook her head as well.

"Just ask for it to be wrapped up you can have it tomorrow" I said just then remembering that I've been holding back a piss since I woke up.

I quickly darted to the bathroom. Much to my surprise it wasn't a single toilet bathroom, there was 2 stalls, 3 urinals and, 3 sinks. I was the only one inside so I quickly ran up to a urinal and took a very long piss. I walked over to the sink and, I heard the door open but didn't look over. I went to grab some paper towels when I saw who the other guy in here was. Much to my dismay it was Scourge. He gave me a quick smirk and I noticed he was just standing front of the door… odd.

"Hello" He said creepily. I didn't reply I just simply grabbed a paper towel and washed my hands. This seemed to infuriate him. "You don't just ignore ME"

"Alright what do you want?"

"I want you to get out of my way" What does he even mean he's the one blocking the only exit.

"Well you're the one in my way of leaving" this only seamed to infuriate him even more

"Just stay out of my way when it comes to Amy alright!" He said walking away from the door.

"Kinda hard since I'm living with her" I could see his blood starting to boil; I better stop before things get too heated up. I began to walk towards the door and I felt his hand grab my shoulder, he spun me around and punched me right in the jaw. What a sucker punch.

I took a few steps away from him dazed. Then I felt him punch me in the gut and before I had any time to react he punched me again in the gut, then a 3rd time and a 4th even a 5th punch. He then kicked me in the chest and my back flew right into a wall, I began to fall forward strait to the ground but saved my face by getting my arms in the way. I was expecting him to keep beating on me but he stopped.

"I think you had enough" He said spitting at me. I looked up at him he stood proud, triumphant and, with a smirk (He looked like such a douch). He walked away thinking he won. I slowly got myself up; I could only stand on one knee since the pain in my chest and back both hurt like hell. I fell back down to the ground from the pain he had a quick chuckle at my misfortune.

"Stop" I said weakly standing myself up. He turned around and simply laughed at me.

"What are you going to do fall over again?

"No I'm going to take you out with a single punch" I said a strong sound as I could. He began to laugh again.

"I would like to see you even attempt a punch" He said recovering from his laughing.

"Oh, you won't even see it" I said still trying to sound tuff.

"Really?" he sounded amused

"Yup" I said nodding

"Well then go ahead take your punch it'll give me more time to beat your dumbass" He said letting his guard down by putting his hands behind his back.

"Fine"

"Then go ah…" I cut him of mid sentence by running super fast, and giving him a nice super fast punch to the gut. I pulled my fist from his stomach and stood right beside him as he cried out in pain. He was completely frozen in pain, shock, and fear. He wrapped his arms around his stomach making pain filled grunts; he dropped to his knees, and then fell to the ground on his side complexly knocked out. I grabbed him and put him inside one of the bathroom stalls. I was honestly surprised I knocked him out it's been a long time since I hit someone like that, good thing my mom isn't here or she would ground me for a year.

I looked over to the mirror to see how back I looked my face it was fine… thank god. I took of my hoddie and inspected my chest and gut, my chest looked fine but on my gut I could see bruises already. This is going to hurt a lot in the morning. I put my hoodie back on fixed my hair, got all the dirt of myself from the floor and I was good to go.

I returned to the girls who were waiting patiently for me. They both looked at me a little distressed; oh crap did I forget something maybe my jaw. I gave them both a reassuring smile which seemed to lower there suspicion. As we walked out of the restaurant Sally said goodbye, saying she her dad needed help with something's and walked in the opposite direction of Amy's house. I was going to follow her but I didn't want to leave Amy alone. If Scourge found Amy alone he could take advantage and make some sort of move.

(Amy's P.O.V)

We just got home and just like I was expecting Sonic went back to his room.

"Hey Amy want to have a movie marathon?" He asked from the basement room. This was shocking he wanted to do something with me. This hasn't happened before, sure we did go out for lunch yesterday but I know Sally made him do that.

"Sure" Soon after he came back upstairs with 6 movies. "Wait a second I thought you said you only brought Terminator 2"

"I lied" He said with a smirk

We stayed up all night watching movies we were epically lucky since my mom was spending the night at a friend's house.

It was 1:00 and we just had one film left and of course it was horror film… great. It some film called Alien I've never heard of it. Sonic said it scared the shit out of him when he was 6 and still does today (This makes things sooooo much better).

We were at the part the Alien bursted out of the guy's chest and at that moment, I grabbed my own chest fearing something will burst out of mine. I saw Sonic look over at me and have a quick giggle.

"Are you scared?" The truth was last time I was this scared was when… never mind.

"N-no of course not" I said trying to sound brave but I failed

"Hey it alright to be scared it's just movie"

"Yah I know"

"And even if one of those things somehow gets here I'll just pick you up and run away at the speed of sound" well that was a comforting thought Sonic carrying me away from murderess Aliens.

My eyelids started to become very heavy I tried my hardest to stay awake but it was no use, probably for the best I don't want to see the rest of the movie.

 **That was long chapter well not that long, but it was long for me. Anyway thank you for reading hope you enjoyed and have a great day.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

(Amy's P.O.V)

I was really lucky I didn't have any nightmares about those Aliens well I did have one about me and…wait what am I lying on? It's way more comfortable than the couch or really anything I own. It's so soft and it feels familiar, but I can't quite remember from were, and there something else. It's a quiet consistent thumping noise, what is it and where is it coming from?

I opened my eyes still drowsy I could barely see a thing. When I could finally see I looked at whatever I was lying on and it was… SONIC! What the hell happened? How did I get we like this?

I held everything back from screaming and I slowly got off the couch. I walked into the kitchen to get some breakfast and try to get my mind of using Sonic as a pillow. I heard the front door opening who the hell is that it only 9:23. Thankfully it was my mom… wait why is she coming home at this hour.

"Hey Mom" She looked at me tired

"Hey Amy" She said looking surprised I was awake

"What took you so long?"

"I was had a bit too much to drink so I stayed at a friend's house" She said looking nervous

"Ok" That did make sense

"So what have you been up to?"

"Nothing really… Sonic and I just watched movies" I feel a tiny blush forming on my face

"Really, nothing else?"

"No that's it, we just watched movies… that's all we did" stop making yourself seem suspicious, just stop talking.

"Alright" She said walking up stairs, but I saw a little smirk on her face.

I let a sigh I didn't even realize I was holding, and followed my mom up stair to get changed. I just put on a blue tank top and some jeans. When I went back downstairs I didn't see Sonic on the couch, he must have gone downstairs.

(Sonic's P.O.V)

Oh god the bruises I got from my fight with Scourge really, REALLY hurt. I heard someone coming down stairs so I quickly got of the couch and ran down to my room. Probably should not have done that, I feel even worse.

I had to get changed I've been wearing the same clothes like since I got here. So I just threw on a gray T-shirt and a pair of black track pants. I got to say I'm a little disappointed Amy fell asleep during Alien. I wanted to see her scared, it's always funny. I still remember when my dad showed me the movie I was so afraid probably wouldn't have slept for days if my dad hadn't said one thing to me. That he would never let any Aliens ever hurt me, which got me to sleep nightmare free. Maybe that's why Amy fell asleep; I did tell her I would keep her safe from the Aliens, something like that.

I walked back to the kitchen to get some breakfast and saw Amy eating some cereal. I grabbed a bowl and had some myself.

"You eat cereal without milk" Amy stated staring at my bowl

"Yah I don't like in cereal, is there something wrong with that?"

"No it just don't see that often" Why is this an odd thing to eat cereal without milk how come everyone brings it up?

"Well get used to it, you're going to be seeing it for a while" I said jokingly. Amy then finished her cereal, put it in the dishwasher and walked away. Mrs. Rose walked in shortly after looking very tired. She made herself some tea, and at the table with me.

"Long night?" I asked

"Yah" She said

"So what were you doing?"

"Just out with a friend had a little too much to drink and stayed at their place" She said taking a sip

"Oh really"

"Yup, so Amy told me you guys just watched movies. What did you watch"

"Just some dumb movies" I said finishing my cereal

"Really not a horror movie, a Sci-Fi horror movie that has a murderess Alien" She said with a smirk

"H-how did you…"

"Next time don't leave it in the DVD player"

"Hey don't worry Amy fell asleep before it started"

"I'm wasn't worried about that"

"Ok then were you worried about?" she said taking another sip

"Nothing important" She said and started to walk away

"Mrs. Rose" I called out following her a bit. There was just one thing left I wanted to know. She turned around looking a little annoyed; ah crap I pissed her of.

"Please, Sonic I hate it when people call me Mrs. Rose, just call me Carron" She said sternly

"Alright Carron… was this 'friend you stayed at was it your…."

"Sonic I know what you're thinking and no it wasn't" She said walking away. She was totally lying. I went back to the kitchen to put away my bowl, when I noticed something. There was a bunch of keys hanging on the wall. One of these keys could unlock the door down stairs; this was going to be easier than I originally thought. I reach out to grab them all… but wait I can't do it now when their awake and still here I'll just have to wait until they go to sleep.

(Amy's P.O.V)

I heard my mom and Sonic talking in the kitchen I wanted to know what they were saying, but my phone started to ring. I picked it up I saw that it was Sally calling so I answered it.

"Hey Sally"

"Amy I just got this amazing Idea on where we can go today" Sally said sounding hysterical.

"Alright calm down, tell me what it is"

"Well you know Twinkle park?"

"You mean the greatest amusement park in the world. The place I've always wanted to go to but never could since it way to expensive. But you can afford and you know I'm super jealous… Yah I'm familiar with it"

"Well I just figured out a way in for free"

"Sally we tried sneaking in we got off with a warning next time they'll ban us"

"Yes but this time we have Sonic" What the hell does that mean?

"How will Sonic get us in for free?"

"Well he'll get you in for free" What?

"What he going to do run me so fast into the park they'll never notice we even entered"

"No, are you familiar with Twinkle Park's weirdest policy?"

"W-what policy?"

 **Alright guys sorry for taking longer than normal and for being a short chapter. If anyone has played Sonic adventure 1 you know what policy I'm talking about, and if you haven't played it look it up**. **Anyway thank you for reading hope you enjoyed and have a good day.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

 **Sorry for taking soo long but School started and multiple rewrites of this chapter didn't help.**

(Amy's P.O.V)

"There is absolutely no way Sonic will agree to that!" I can't believe what Sally is suggesting; me and Sonic pretend to be a couple so we can use the 'cute couples get in free' policy at Twinkle park.

"Oh come on He'll do it just so he can get in for free" Sally said confidently

"Even with it if he does it what makes you think we'll even get in?"

"Come on you two will look adorable together" Sally said gushing

"Alright but what am going to do? Lie to him or just say 'Sonic lets pretend to be a couple so we can get into an amusement park for free'.

"Tell him the truth"

"What! I can't just tell him the truth first of all he won't agree to it second that is just something I don't think I can ask him"

"Come on I know he'll say yes, I don't think He's ever turned down anything free before"

"Alright if you're so confident you ask him" I said smugly

"Ummmm… You're the one who has to pretend that you're in a relation with him"

"But it was you're idea and I haven't even agreed to it yet"

"Just do it Amy" Sally said hanging up. Dammit Sally how can you just ask someone that? It's not something you ask someone you've only known for 4 days. Alright how am I going to do this? Just ask him up front or lead into it somehow. I don't know how I can do this.

I went down stair and saw my mom cleaning something's up. I deiced maybe I should help her get mind of things.

"Hey mom need any help?" I asked trying to sound peppy

"No I'm almost done"

"Okay I'm going to check on Sonic" I stated walking away

"Oh ok" Mom said suddenly very happy

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing… it just that you and Sonic have spent almost as much time together since he got here"

"Um, no we haven't" What is she going on about?

"Well when you first met him you guys watched a movie together"

"Ya so?"

"Then you went shopping, and in the same day had lunch together, and then in the middle of the night I find you coming out if his room"

"Alright so what?"

"I'm not done yet. You then had lunch with yesterday and then had a movie marathon with him all night"

"Alright I will admit I have spent a lot of time with but that only because I want to get to know him and he's only here for 2 weeks"

Ok now I know what she means, she honestly thinks after 3 days of knowing him I'm in 'love' with Sonic. No that even close to the truth, how could she think that, maybe because it's… NO IT NOT TRUE.

" I know what you're thinking and before you give the whole 'when I was your age I felt the same thing' I've heard it before and I don't want to hear it again" I said storming of to the basement stairwell

I stopped remembering why I was going to see Sonic and grew extremely anxious. I slowly crept into the basement and started thinking what Sonic would when I asked him. He could simply say no or be extremely uncomfortable or maybe even get mad. I don't think I should do this; I can just walk away right now. Yes I'll just walk away and forget this stupid idea… THEN WHY AM I STILL STANDING IN FRONT OF HIS DOOR? Should I ask him or not…forget I'm just walking away. I was just about to leave when Sonic opened his door… no.

"What are you doing here?" Sonic asked looking confused. Alright just act normal don't bring up Sally's dumb plan or waking up with him as my pillow.

"I just wanted ask you if you wanted to go for a swim" Perfect idea Amy give more time to accidently blab something out.

"No I'm not much of a swimmer"

"What did you never learn how?"

"Ya I never learned how to swim" Sonic said closing his door

"I could teach you" Sonic suddenly went into a burst of laughter. How was that funny?

"Listen if 7 years of my parent trying to teach me didn't work then you got chance" Sonic said confidently but I saw something in his eye it looked very suspicious.

"Alright then, you want to do something else" Stop suggesting things to do thing with Sonic right now I should just stay away from him.

"Nah I think I'll just practice my guitar" Alright good he'll be doing that and I'll be getting out of his hair. "If you want you can come inside and listen" Oh no I really want to hear him play but I don't blab something out.

"Alright" What of debating of course I was going to say yes.

"And this time I'm going take your advice forget why or who I'm playing it for, and just play"

"Oh you remembered that" I said amazed

"Oh course I did it was great advice" He said with a goofy smile, what got into a good mood?

I followed him into his room I sat down on his bed as he pulled his guitar from under the bed. He was just about to start when he started to giggle.

"What?"

"I just thought of a really dumb idea" Sonic said still with a smile

"I've heard some really dumb ideas today can't be as bad as them" I said giving him a smile back

"If you want to I could play while you sing" Sonic suggested. This is amazing he just suggested us doing something that isn't watching movies.

"Maybe are you sure you want to do that?"

"Of course I do Ames" What did he just call me 'Ames' is that his nickname for me?

"What did you call me?" Sonic looked very uneasy he started rubbing his quills

"Sorry about that if you don't like I won't use it"

"No… I… kinda like it" I said giving him a reassuring smile and he shot one back at me. "So are you going to play this thing or not?" I asked pointing to his guitar

"I don't know are you going to sing?" Sonic asked

"Maybe some other time, I just want to hear you play" I said sitting back down

(Mrs. Rose P.O.V)

Ah Amy if only she let me explain. I just want her to know that she shouldn't spend too much time with Sonic he won't be here forever and when he's gone they might not see each other for a long time.

 **Thank you guys for waiting I know 12 days again sorry about that. Sorry for all of you that thought they would be going to Twinkle Park but I wasn't getting anywhere with that idea. The idea isn't dead it might come back. Anyway thank you for reading and have a great day.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 **Sorry for the wait damn school has been harder than I expected.**

Man it has been a long day. Amy and I just spent like 5 hours down in the basement doing nothing but just talking. Mostly about stupid things like 'school life' and 'home life'. Just stuff Amy's so interested about, what a boring day. But now that they're both asleep I can finally put into action my plan.

Alright I quietly walked up stairs and it is so dark up here I can't see 2 feet in front of me. Okay so where is the kitchen? Was it to the left or right dammit I can't remember, I'm just going to go left see what happens.

Dammit that was a bad idea I smashed right into a wall. Okay let's try going right. Alright so far so good just take slow steps use your hands and feet to check you're surroundings this is going better than I thought. It took a while but I think I'm in the kitchen I just need to find that light switch. Is this it no that's the microwave, the time was 12:24. Wait this must be it, I flicked the switch and I was instantly blinded by the brightness but at least I could see.

I found the rack with the keys on it and wait were the hell did the all the keys go? They were here when I last checked, that was the morning. Mrs. Rose, I mean Carron must have moved them but to where? I NEED to find those keys there my only hope of ever finding out what's behind that door. I know that's invasion of privacy or something like that but I've gotten 2 separate answers to what the room is and I'm not allowed in it. How could I not want to go in there?

Suddenly there was a loud banging on the front door, oh shit. Who the hell is that, why are they here, are they burglars, or a murder? No that's dumb why would they knock. I heard someone coming downstairs so I turned off the light and ran out the back door… genius plan.

I hid in the darkness beside the back door, and waited for whoever was answering the door to leave. I waited, and waited, and waited a bit longer. How long has it been, I don't have any way of knowing.

I heard the front door close and saw all the light's to turn off but then I heard a noise from the back door; please let it not be the lock. I waited for what felt like 20 minutes while hearing some loud scary noise's, and tried to open the door but it was locked.

Fuck

Okay don't panic. I'm only trapped outside, at night, shirtless, freezing cold, and hearing weird noises. I'm going to be fine. I'll just find another way in. Oh I know they probably have a fake rock or something like that with a key in it. Just got to search the back yard for it… wait a sec I better be extra careful I really don't want to walk into the pool.

I got on all fours witched pained me since I hate going THIS slow but if it helps me avoid water then I'll deal with it. Just crawl slowly and… oh my Chaos this is taking forever I've moved like a meter this would be ten times faster if I had any light source. SO far have not felt the pool yet most likely gone past it but at this speed I wouldn't be surprised if I haven't.

I kept crawling around looking (really feeling) for anything thing beside's grass until I found a rock, I felt around it and it was just a normal rock dammit. It was about 2 hours or possibly 20 minutes at this speed it was hard to tell. Another rock no real rock, here something can't tell what it is but it's not a rock or an animal. Whatever it was it felt odd to say the least it was cold hard and metalish, wait was it a key. No it wasn't, way to big.

Oh my Chaos it been at least 3 hours and nothing I might as well, just give up and bash the front door until someone answers. I stood up and felt something on my foot, let me guess another real rock. I picked it up and it was, it was, I can't believe it, a fake rock with a key in it. Yes just got to get back to the door I quickly ran to the door an…

There was sudden fall in my short dash and in an instant I was freezing in cold water. Oh no I fell into the pool! I let out a muffled scream under water and desperately tried to my head above water. I almost screamed for help but luckily I found myself in water only shoulder high on me, I was safe. I sighed with relief and climbed out of the pool weakly.

This is just great adding another thing to horrible things I'm soaked in cold ass water. But on the bright side I held onto the key and not I just have to unlock the door. Wait where the hell is the key?

I must have dropped in the pool.

 **FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!**

Okay this is fine I'll just… find another way in. **BUT WHATOTHER WAY IS THERE INTO THIS FUCKING HOUSE!**

Just calm down there has to be another way in. Like a window ya I could break a window or maybe the door down, no I don't want to pay for that. Hey maybe one of the windows are open (fat chance). I started looking at all the windows my eyes have been getting used to the darkness so I could see a little better. All of them look the same how could I possibly tell if one was open? Wait a sec I see the curtain in one moving I'm saved… just how do I get up there?

A ladder but where would I find one, maybe a tree I can climb so I can jump inside, nope there's no big tree nearby. That leaves me with just one option… jump inside. This isn't going to be easy, I'm going to have to run super fast get a super high jump without running into the pool again, land inside without hitting a wall and/or breaking a bone. Yup I can do this.

I got to the fence stretched my legs and arms a bit, and ran straight to the house. I jumped right as I reached the pool and flew into the air. I saw the window getting closer and closer and I don't know if I'll make it in.

It was a pretty tight squeeze I felt the wood just barley brush my toe. I smashed into the floor on my legs and fell on my stomach, leaving a giant soaking wet stain on the carpet. I'll clean that up soon.

I groaned in pain feeling if anything felt of and my chest hurt so much, those bruises from my fight with Scourge really took effect. I checked my surroundings there was a blue light coming from a shelf most likely a clock, a closet, and a bed. I think this is Amy's room it look small.

I heard a quiet groan and a yawn shit she's awake. What do I do? Uh um ah, hide under the bed! I quickly rolled under the bed which was thankfully high above the ground. I was positioned so my back was to the ground. I light turned on and I saw the weight on the bed shift. Her petite pink feet slowly fell to the ground.

She slowly walked toward the door and left the room. Alright just got to get out from here and run like hell to the basement. Alright go! Why am I not moving? What is that on my foot? Something has foot! I tried to shake it off but that didn't seem to help as I heard the door slowly close.

Oh god what am I going to do say under here all night? Her feet stopped oh crap why did she stop. Shit that giant soaking stain on the carpet she must have seen it. She slowly walked over to the bed please just go back to sleep, and don't look under the bed.

Her feet stopped in front of the bed, ah crap. Amy's legs started to bend slowly her hand touched the ground, no, no please some random noise save me. Then her face she looked very curious and that quickly turned to shock. I felt myself blush and I shot her an uneasy smile and as soon as I did she turned to rage, I am going to die.

"Hey"

 **One line of dialogue that was so wired for me to do, well anyway thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed, and have a good day.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

So here I was trapped under a bed with Amy Rose staring right at me. Oh god I am going to die. She's either going to scream, beat the shit out of me or worst of all tell her mom. Then she'd tell my parents force them to leave there vacation. What would everyone think of me? Would they think I'm a pervert? No one is going to believe the real reason I'm in here.

Oh god what is Amy going to do?

She's just staring at me… Ok, this is not what I expected maybe this won't be so bad after all. Amy kept staring at me, I could see how confused and angry she is but she not doing anything. She took a deep breath and looked like she was calming down.

"Sonic please get out from my bed" she said holding back some rage.

I couldn't answer I'm so scared right now her mom might burst in here and see me here oh that would be 10 times worse.

"Sonic?"

What do I do? Tell her the truth no one would believe that. Should I just leave, wait my foot's still stuck.

"Sonic!" Jesus I didn't now Amy Rose could be so terrifying, that made me bash my head against the bed.

"I… can't" I said trembling. She took another deep breath and reached out for me OH GOD NO! Amy grabbed my arm with great strength and pulled me right out from under the bed. The thing that my leg was stuck on was a string… really I panicked over that.

"Now leave" Amy said looking away from me pointing towards the door.

I wanted to go but I couldn't just let her think I was pervert or something. "Now just wait a sec…"

"I said leave" Amy said cutting me off. Her face was boiling red as scared as I was of her right now; I have to tell the truth.

"Amy please just let me explain"

"There's nothing to explain, now leave!" Oh shit she does think I'm a pervert, being soaking wet probably doesn't help too much.

"No it not like that I was…"

"If you don't leave in the next 5 second I'll force you out" Oh what is she going to do hit me, I can dodge any blow she throw's at me without even trying.

"5…4…3" This is going to be bad but I'll have to try to explain while I fight her.

"2" Wait a sec, what is she reaching for it's something behind a shelf.

"1" She quickly snacked whatever that thing was and swung it right at me, I easily dodged it.

I caught a quick glimpse of what she was holding it looked like a giant… oh crap she is swinging it again. It was coming right for my face ducked just in time. Alright what is this thing? It's a, is that... a giant pink hammer! What the, where, WHAT!? She began her next swing and knocked a big book of her shelf, she didn't really notice. I jumped back avoiding her hammer hitting my back against the wall damn this small room. Her hammer was coming straight for my face I was boxed in a wall behind me and to self next to me I only got one option.

I jumped over her hammer and landed right beside Amy. Before she had the chance to react I grabbed, Amy's hammer and threw it away. I then wrapped my arms around her to stop her and try calming her down.

"Let go of me!" Amy shouted so loud that her voice was a bit higher pitched than normal. She kept struggling to get free of my grip, she even elbowed my ribs but I tightened my grip as hard as I could and that seemed to have stopped her.

"Amy just calm down and I'll let you go" Her jade eye's stared into mine, she was looked so afraid. Are face's were so close to each other I feel her breath blowing on my muzzle. Amy's eyes began to water up, oh please don't cry. Slowly a single tear fell down her cheek as eyes began to swell up, I can't keep her like this she's so scared.

I slowly loosened my grip on her tear fell onto my shoulder. Amy turned away from me wrapping her arms around herself as I heard a slight whimper from her. I wanted to leave but I should apologize.

"Amy I'm…"

She quickly turned herself around and punched me right in my stomach knocking the mind out of me. I grasped my gut and walked back in pain, the bruise's from my fight with Scourge didn't help my situation. Amy then gave me a jab right at my left eye, again right were Scourge hit me! I winced in pain then I saw I pink blur and my chest exploded with pain causing me to fall strait into a wall. I slid down the wall on my back, struggling to keep my eyes open but they were too heavy and then it was only darkness.

(Amy's P.O.V)

I was about to swing again at Sonic but he collapsed onto the floor on his butt then fell sideways onto the floor. I knew the fake crying trick would work on him. I walked over to him to check if he was ok and saw he was breathing he's been knocked out. Alright all I got to do now is get mom to call his parents and tell them to pick this little pervert up.

Wait were is mom? She should have been woken up by all that noise. I walked over to her room and she wasn't there, nothing looked out of the ordinary the bed looked like it was rushed to look nice which my mom never does. Where would my mom be at 12:42? What if Sonic did something to her? Could he have killed her?

I returned to my room to check on Sonic he was still the same. Ok why would Sonic be under my bed? Has he been doing this ever night? Well except that night we were watching movies.

What was he doing under their, planning on killing me? No he had no weapons so unless he wanted to use his bare hands unlikely. But why was he soaking wet.

OH MY CHAOS he was… ewwwwwwwwww! That's disgusting it all over him; _**it's all over me**_ and it all over my room. I'm going to need a shower and burn everything he touched in here. But first I have to make sure when he wakes up he won't danger anyone.

How will I do that? Um my dad's… no I can't use that. Ah the rope I'll tie him to his bed. I was about to grab him but I remembered all the… 'Liquid' on him, I can't grab him with all that stuff on him. I ran down stairs to the closet next to the front door and grabbed my rain coat, a face mask, boots, gloves and splash pants. I ran back to Sonic and put the clothes on ready to grab my piko piko hammer incase he wakes up. I just on everything on and now I'm ready to carry him down stairs.

I carried with him over my back arms with his arms and feet dangling at my sides. Good thing Sonic was pretty light; I guess that super speed really keeps the pounds off. I went down each step slowly and carefully it took like 10 minutes but I got into his room. I put him on the ground and removed the gloves from my hands. I quickly took the sheets of his bed so they weren't ruined as well. I picked him and dropped him on the bed and tightly tied his arms and legs to each of the bed posts.

Now all I have to do is wait for my Mom to come home she'll know what to do with him.

 **Please review if you wish but more importantly thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed and have a good day.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 **Sorry about taking so long just had a hard time sitting down and writing dam school and video games.**

My god my chest hurts I can't believe Amy did that to me a bit of an overreaction, and that whole fake tears thing playing with my emotions that, was actually pretty smart but it doesn't mean it make it better.

Oh god my eye right she hit that as well. I tried to reach for it but couldn't move my arm in fact I couldn't move any of my limbs. What the hell is going on? Where am I?

I slowly opened my eyes it was very dark and blurry I blinked a few times to clear up vision and looked at my arm. What the hell, my arms been tied to the bed posts. I looked at my legs and thank gods, I have my pants on I've heard stories of people waking up like this naked, I wonder why?

Anyway by the looks of things I think I'm in my room, I guess Amy didn't want to have me soaking wet in her bed. Speaking of being soaked I'm dry know but where is Amy? I don't see her anywhere in the room. Maybe she's just afraid to look at me.

How long was I out? I know there's a clock in here somewhere. I saw a red light coming from the other side of the room and saw that the clock was hidden behind my foot I moved it and saw it was 2:56.

I heard a slight creaking and saw the door open; oh no it's her mom here to kill me or worse the police. Slowly the door opened creaking quite loudly and I saw a pink hand shit it's Mrs. I mean Carron. A head popped from the door frame and it was Amy, why is it her?

She looked over at me and I pretended I was still knocked out. I heard quiet footsteps slowly walk into the room. Eventually she stopped at the opposite side of the bed to the door. I felt the bed shift to one side, she sitting down on the bed.

Amy started breathing a bit louder and fast and I heard her make a noise kinda like a sob is she crying again? I didn't hear much from her for a bit just the odd deep breath. I wanted to just wake up and explain why I was under her bed but, if I scare she could smash me with her hammer again.

The bed shifted again it felt like she got off but I heard no footsteps was she just staring at me? Suddenly I felt a something cold touch my chest that made my body switch a slight bit.

"Stop faking it Sonic I know your awake" Amy said sternly. What the hell how does she know I'm awake? "Get up right now" Amy continued

"Fine you got me" I said opening my eyes seeing Amy wearing a raincoat, gloves, winter boots and splash pants, what the hell is that about? I was about to ask what was with the clothes when she interrupted me.

"Sonic… I can't … believe that you were under my bed"

"Listen Amy I was under there because-"

"I know why you were there and quite frankly that it's disgusting and immoral" What the hell is she talking… oh, oh, OH MY GOD SHE THINKS I WAS DOING THAT!

"No, no, no, no I was not doing… that" I said disgusted

"Alright then what were you doing under their covered in-"

"I was locked outside and the only way to get back in was threw your window!" I had to interrupt I really didn't' want her to finish that sentence

"Ok then even if that was true how could you possibly prove it?" Amy asked

"I-" I don't know I mean what evidence is there to support the truth I mean what do I have-"THE BACK YARD KEY IS STILL IN THE POOL!"

"What why would even be there?" Amy asked

"Cause when I was outside I fell into the pool and lost it"

"Ok how does that clear prove your story?"

"It means I was actually locked outside"

"Alright then I look in the pool for the key" Amy sighed walking toward the door right before she left I saw her give me a quick look of disgust and then she was out the door.

(Amy's P.O.V)

Why am I doing this? Why am I leaving him unguarded and conscious? I don't know what the point of looking out back; he's probably planning his escape right now.

 _Maybe he telling the truth_

Even if he is what does it even prove?

 _That he was locked outside_

So?

 _What does he gain out of lying?_

Some time to escape

 _Just you watch the keys will be in the pool and He'll still be there_

Screw this I'm going back I can't leave him alone. I marched myself back to his room but stopped right in front of the door. What if he is telling the truth? I want it to be the truth I really do but I also won't let my feelings get the better of my again not like… last time. I opened the door slightly and peaked inside and saw him still lying on the bed not doing anything.

 _See told you_

Quiet you!

 _Now go check the backyard_

Fine

I quickly ran upstairs and grabbed a flashlight and my hammer. I unlocked the back door and slowly peaked outside I always hated the dark especially being outside in the dark it just never a good thing. I walked outside on high alert holding my piko piko hammer tightly. I shined the light at the pool and searched around inside for a while only saw some wet stains on a side of the pool. Looks like he did fall in but what about the keys?

 _It has to be here_

No it doesn't he could just be lying

 _But why would he if he wasn't trying to escape_

I don't know

I was just about to give when I saw a glint come from the pool, which might be the key or my imagination. I was going to jump in the pool and grab it but it was in the deep end. With this heavy coat and boots I could sink. I quickly took them both off leaving me in only a sleeveless top and my splash pants this will be so cold.

I hoped in and was instantly met with freezing cold water making me shriek. I got to the point where I couldn't stand anymore and started treading water. I pointed the flashlight and the pool floor and saw the glint again and dived strait for it and started feeling the floor until I got something. I resurfaced and looked at the object and it was the keys!

Oh my goodness Sonic was telling the truth

 _I knew it_

Shut up

I swam back and pulled myself out of the pool with water dripping of me and shivering vigorously. I really hope no one is watching me especially not a… alright just get inside I grabbed my coat and boot and ran inside, locking the door behind me. I ran up stairs and grabbed a towel and quickly dried myself off.

Well Sonic wasn't lying about the key or being outside I feel so stupid for beating him and not hearing out earlier I guess I owe him… an apology.

(Sonic's P.O.V)

What was taking Amy so long? I heard loud noises from upstairs most likely running but now it quiet. I hope she's alright. I could break free of these ropes by vibrating my arms and legs super fast and cutting that way, but if I did 1st that would give some serous rope burn 2nd If Amy is fine which she, Amy won't trust me since I broke out. So I just have to wait.

Amy took a while but I heard her come down stairs slowly. Does she really have to move slowly I really don't- oh crap the door's opening. She entered slowly no longer wearing her coat or boots hanging her head in what looked like shame hugging herself.

"Hey" I said waving a slight bit with my hand. Amy looked up for a split second and back down again her quills looked wet well yah she went into the pool.

"I found the key in the pool" Amy said quietly

"So do you believe me?" Please say yes.

"Yah I do" Amy said sighing

"Hey is something wrong?" I asked concerned

"It's just I feel…" Amy said sitting down on the bed "R-really bad for hurting you and not hearing you out back in my room" I really wish I could give Amy like a comforting hug or something but my arms are kinda stuck.

"It alright I barely feel a thing" I lied it still hurt like hell.

"Really?" Amy asked amazed with her head shooting up.

"Yup just hurt for a second" I really wish that was true.

"Wow most people when they get hit by my hammer-"

"You've hit other people with that thing" I interrupted

"Well yah I have it for that exact reason to protect myself" Amy said like that was just a normal thing an 11 year old had.

"Ok"

"Anyway most people don't get up for a while after I swing at them" Amy said

"Well luckily I heal fast" I said proudly Amy quickly chuckled and rubbed her arm again nervously.

"Well Sonic I'm sorry for all of tonight" Amy said

"Hey it's alright I understand why you did the thing you did" Amy gave me a warm smile there it is what I was waiting for. It was really weird seeing Amy without a smile on her face.

"Night Sonic" Amy said walking toward the door

"Night" Wait a minute "Amy wait!" I exclaimed she turned around curious "Can you untie me from the bed"

 **Well that was nice please review if you wish and hope you enjoyed thanks for reading and have a good day.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

 **Sorry for the wait it's just, Halo 5 came out and that took my attention for an entire week but I finally put it down… for now.**

Oh god am I tired I didn't get any sleep after 'the incident' with Sonic I needed to make sure he didn't try it again, thankfully nothing happened; in fact I found him making breakfast for me and it wasn't just chilly dogs.

Even with that after last night I really needed to spend time away from Sonic So I called Sally and told her I wanted to hang out; hopefully she doesn't bring up Sonic.

It was a nice day for a walk the sun was bright and hot but not too hot. I followed Sally around as she wanted to take me to someplace, I didn't know what this place was going to be and I was getting a little anxious.

I kept thinking about last night I felt terrible for hurting Sonic but I'm still not sure if he was telling the truth or just set up an elaborate lie. I think Sally saw me looking distraught since she stopped and looked at me concerned.

"Are you alright?" She asked already knowing the answer

"Just something really crazy happened last night" I said

"Was it Sonic?" She sighed

I nodded my head as my response not wanting to tell Sally any more. I think she caught that and she gave me a reassuring hug and whispered "He's always been a little crazy but he's a good guy when you get to know him" I gave Sally a warm smile as she returned it and we continued walking.

Sally's never told me anything bad about Sonic, but then again people change over a couple of years. I mean for the longest time I was a shy girl who never talked to anyone. Still was he lying or am I just paranoid?

xXx

With Amy and Carron out of the house I found myself very bored I can't go into the mystery room because the key is gone and I can't, call Sally to see if she wants to hang out because she's out with Amy.

Well I guess I should just watch a movie to pass- oh the door opened I presume Carron is home. I walked up stairs and found her looked very tired she was rubbing her eyes and didn't look like she fixed herself up. Her hair was a mess and she wasn't wearing any makeup. She looked at me with a warm smile that I didn't return.

"Hello Sonic" She said trying to hide how tired she was.

"Hey Carron"

"Where's Amy?" by the mere mention of her name I got a little scared that Amy might have called her mom telling her what happened last night.

"O-out with Sally" I said a little nervous

"Oh good I didn't want her seeing me like this" Carron said jokingly

"Where were you last night?" I asked

"Out with a FRIEND" She said I quickly took the hint and didn't dig deeper.

"So what are you going to do?" I asked wondering if I could get her to leave with the keys still here.

"Take a nap" She said popping the P on nap.

"Oh ok I won't disturb you" I said wholeheartedly She gave me a quick smile before walking away putting some things in the kitchen, hopefully the keys. Then she walked upstairs and I heard her door shut.

I slowly and quietly walked into the kitchen looking for the key rack and spotting all of them there. Yes finally I can learn the truth behind this door. I grabbed like all 10 keys and tiptoed my way down stairs.

I pulled a random key and tried it, that didn't work how about the next one, nope. Ok 3rd time the charm, dammit. Alright how about the 4th, 5th 6th, 7th, 8th, 9th, nope none of them. Alright it all come down to this last key I swear to god if it's this one I won't be surprised it's always the last one.

I put the key into the socket and it fit! I slowly turned the key unlocking the door and I opened it, I'm in!

I looked inside and saw… nothing except the floor it was a pitch black room. I reached around the corner for a light switch and found nothing I pulled out my phone and turned the flashlight on and I was amazed at what I saw.

It's just a storage room with boxes! Really that what has been behind this door why would they lock it? There has to be something in here they don't want me finding.

xXx

Sally really wanted where we're going to be a surprise so she blindfolded me and led me along for a bit before stopping me.

"Alright you ready?" She asked sounding excited

"As ready as I've ever been" I said just wanted her to show me I always hated surprises there usually not as good as you think they would be.

"Ok look where we are" Sally said removing the blindfold and I couldn't believe it, we were at Rosemary Park! I really couldn't believe it this was my favorite place to go with my father when I was younger. I looked back at Sally she looked as happy as I was.

"How did you know?" I asked amazed

"I remember you mentioning it once so I thought, it would get you in a good mood" Sally said like it was nothing

"Well thank you" even though the park is grosser than before, I don't remember the trash or these white things, it's amazing she remembered that.

"You're welcome" Sally said side hugging me.

I walked over to a park bench and admired the view of the beautiful River and listened to sounds of the water it was so peaceful. As nice as this was I couldn't get Sonic out of my head he kept popping in every once a while. I should talk to Sally about him maybe then it can clear my mind of him.

"Sally?" I looked at her as she was watching the river as well but she didn't look away. "Sally!" then she was out of her trance I guess she found it as beautiful as I did.

"What?" She asked sitting next to me.

"I need to tell you something about Sonic" I said getting her full attention, she must have been waiting for me to tell her what he did.

"What is, that you got in an argument about Chili dogs?" Sally asked jokingly

"No!" I said annoyed Sally had a quick chuckle giving me time to think if I should tell her what happened last night and I think that would be for the worse, but I can't just not tell her anything.

"I think he's hiding something I see it in his eyes" I lied what am I doing? While that is true I DO think He's hiding something but just not that he's lying.

"Oh I know what you're talking about" Sally said looking grim

"Really" I said amazed. Ok now I want to know what she's talking about.

xXx

I've been stumbling around this room for about half an hour and haven't found anything just odd just old crap. There are only a few boxes left and one caught my eye it was unmarked all the other boxes had something writian on them like whose stuff it was or what it was things like that but this was unmarked either it empty or hiding something very important. I opened it up and found an envelope, a binder, and a empty shell casing for a bullet.

I first grabbed the binder and it was full of pictures most of them had this male hedgehog in them he was red, tall, slender, with jade green eyes, I think was Amy's father. A lot of the pictures were of him and Amy; all of them were dated back 5 years ago or even farther back.

I put the binder back and next grabbed the envelope it was already cut open it read.

 _Dear Mrs. Rose_

 _We regret to inform you that your husband has-_

 **Ohhhh I want to tell you guys so badly but I can't. Please leave a review if you wish but more importantly, hope you enjoyed thanks for reading and have a good day.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

 **So sorry for the 30 day wait this is mostly just being because I've been super stressed about co-op hours not feeling the best emotionally, and my brother playing fallout 4 so I couldn't write anything while he was playing which is a lot of my free time plus Rise of the Tomb Raider so yah sorry.**

"You see Sonic's always had a problem with his…" Sally said stopping herself. I don't know if I want to know what she wanted to say, oh hell of course I do.

"His, what?" I asked moving a little closer to Sally.

"Well when he was younger… he had this thing that would happen to him when he got… angry" Sally said sounding a little scared

"What is it?" I asked now a little unsure if I even want to know.

"It's hard to explain but he gets a bit… violent" Sally said hesitantly. Oh that doesn't make me any more scared of him at all.

"Ok, note to self don't piss him off" I said trying to make it seem like I wasn't terrified. Sally quickly chuckled but soon stared off into the distance blankly, that isn't creepy at all.

"Hey Sally you…"

"I'm fine just thinking about the past" Sally said franticly. Now I'm really starting to get scared, is she thinking about something Sonic did when he got angry?

While I did learn something new about Sonic that will make me never want to get him angry. "What has he done in the past?" I asked unsure if I really wanted to know.

Sally sighed and seemed like she wasn't going to say anything and I was about to change the subject but I didn't get the chance to speak.

"Hey ladies" A cocky annoying voice spoke, that could only belong to one hedgehog.

I don't want to turn around to see his face with that overconfident smirk of his that I loathe. I heard footsteps walk closer and closer to me. I just wanted walk away and leave him behind but he'll catch me. I might as well tell him off maybe that will work.

"Scourge why are you here?" Sally asked beating me before I insulted him.

"Just enjoying a walk in the park" Scourge said innocently.

"Then why don't you keep walking" Sally said with some sass.

"I'm tired and I need a place to rest this bench look perfect" Scourge said smugly.

"Fine take we were just leaving" I said getting in on the conversation.

"Oh if that's so I guess I don't need any rest" Scourge said. Chaos does this guy have a response for everything. Can't he just take a hint, oh wait he can't because he barely has a brain.

"Scourge just leave us alone" Sally said sternly

"And what if I don't? Scourge asked getting closer to us. Sally and Scourge then went into a quick argument that I wasn't paying attention to; I just wanted to walk away now. Scourge eventually chuckled after one of Sally's responses. Ok this is getting on my nerves.

"Alright you…"

"Sally, just let it go we gotta go home" I said holding back Sally before she got in a fight with Scourge. Sally quickly calmed down and we walked away hopefully he won't follow us.

"Fine go home to your boyfriend Sonic!"

What did he just say!?

xXx

 _Dear Mrs. Rose_

 _We regret to inform you that your husband has escaped from Westopolis penitentiary, and try to keep a low profile until he is found..._

What the hell? Amy's father was in jail how long ago was this? It says it's from a year back what the hell did he do to end up there? I just he was dead or divorced nothing like this, is he still out there? They said he was in a prison in Westopolis that's like on the other side of the country.

Alright I can't bring this up EVER I should get out of here and leave everything as it was. I put letter back into the envelope and grabbed the binder and put then both back inside the box I found them in. I quickly left the room locked the door and put the key back where I found it.

How am I going to keep my mouth shut about this? I'm horrible at keeping secrets I could do my original plan and hide in the basement and never talk to anyone. Amy and I are still on wired terms after last night and Carron isn't around too much, I think I can do this.

I heard my phone ring and didn't care who it was I wasn't answering. I didn't even look to see who it was before hanging up on them. Almost instantly after my phone began to ring again, so I hung up again. Then it rang again screw it just answer the phone.

"Hello?" I asked a little ticked off

"Whoa did I catch you at a bad time?" A familiar voice said oh god no, it's my brother.

"As a matter of fact yes" I stated trying to get him to hang up himself.

"Well I just wanted to check up on you, since you're stuck at a girl's house" Manic said teasingly

"Shut up, how's shitty summer camp?" I asked annoyed. Every summer my parents send us to this summer camp I HATE they finally let me stay home this year and of course I get somewhere possibly worse.

"Well unlike YOU I actually like it" Manic said smugly I hate him so much sometimes, most of the time.

"Anything else you wanted to say beside annoy me?" I asked

"One more thing" Manic said I heard some shuffling oh god he handing it to.

"Hey Sonic" Dammit it's my sister Sonia. At least with Manic he's easy to talk to but Sonia, she's so smart she knows when I'm hiding something just by my voice.

"Hey Sonia" I said trying to sound at 'normal' as possible.

"How's my baby brother" for chaos sakes not this AGAIN

"For the last time I'm only 30 minutes younger than you" I said extremely annoyed.

"I know it's just fun to tease you about it, so how's things at the Rose family" OH no just play it cool don't mention anything about Amy's father.

"It not as bad as I thought Carron is really nice and Amy's surprising fun… unlike most girls" alright easy enough now just say goodbye.

"Oh… so you like her?" Sonia asked teasingly.

"No at best she's a friend, now goodbye" I said

"Goodbye" They both said. Then they hung up.

Thank Chaos I didn't spill the beans just got to keep this a secret for like 80 90 more years.

xXx

"For your information Sonic is not my BOYFRIEND!" I screamed and Scourge wile Sally held me back.

"Then why are you 2 already living together?" Scourge asked jealousy.

"He's only here for like 9 more days!" I yelled back at him

"Alright then make the best of your time together because soon you'll be…"

"Okay you little piece of shit!" Oh that is it I'm going to knock that smirk right of his face. I broke free of Sally's grip charged at Scourge. He didn't even flinch I threw my fist right at his face and he blocked it grabbing my arm. I attempted to hit him with my other fist but he caught that one as well.

"What was your plan flail your arms at me and hope you win, Rose without your hammer you can't even touch me"

 **Holy shit again so sorry about the super long wait but because of some new fans and reviews I got my shit together. Review if you wish but more importantly, hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading, and have a good day!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

 **Really sorry for no update for so long it's just I lost my inspiration for the story and had a really hard time writing. And you must have noticed that I changed my name. I did that mostly due to the fact that 'Flaming Sonic' just doesn't feel like me.**

I can't believe what I'm doing right now. I'm running as fast as I can to a park because Sally said she needed my help with that idiot Scourge. I really thought that the girls could handle him with no problem especially, after getting knocked on my ass by that hammer of Amy's.

I really wish I didn't have to do this but if I didn't, I'd probably get my ass kicked by both Sally and Amy. I mean I was just about to enjoy a hot plate of delicious chilly dogs when Sally calls me and demands for my help, I didn't even have time to finish one. There going to be so cold when I get back.

Anyway which way to the park again was it? Take a left Albuquerque. Well I just past it should I go back? Maybe it was take a right emerald street. Wait what's that? Is that the park?

I skidded to a halt and stared into the distance. Is that it? Wait there a sign and it says… Rosemary Park… yup that's the place. Alright time to find Scourge, kick his ass again and get home while the chilly dogs are still warm.

I ran around the park for a little while seeing plenty of mobians, most of the people were uninteresting but I did see this yellow fox with 2 tails, I wonder what that's like as much as I wanted to talk to him I had no time.

I finally spotted them after about 2 minutes of searching and… it's a lot worse than I thought. Not only was Scourge there just looking like a total ass, but I saw a couple of bruises on Amy. This guy must have the most backwards thought of love, 'Ya I love her so I hit her' what stupid way of thinking (Then again there are people like that). I dashed over, right in between Scourge and Amy.

"Alright Scourge that's enough" I said sternly.

"Oh look the blue knight" Scourge said annoyed. Oh I wanted to punch him so badly, but I controlled myself.

"Scourge just walk away before I take you down again" I said hoping reminding him of our previous fight he would just give up.

"Oh no, this time I ready for you" Scourge said. Of course idiots like him don't ever want to just simply not fight.

"We don't have to fight" I said

"But I have to" Scourge said

"What?"

"After you embarrassed me last time we fought I have to remind everyone here that I'm the toughest guy around" Scourge said angrily

"First of all, who cares? Second I'm only here for like 9 more days so what does it matter?"

"It matter if I want to keep my reputation!" Scourge yelled.

"Listen I'm just going to leave, I suggest you forget about me and move on with your life" I said turning around taking Amy's hand and began to walk away, with Sally right beside me. "You alright?" I asked Amy.

"I'm fine, I could have taken him you know" Amy said smiling

"I know, it's just Sally was really worried about you" I said

"Hey I just wanted to make sure she was going to be alright" Sally said defensively

"Wait a sec why didn't yo…" I suddenly felt a huge pain in the back of my head. I heard both Amy and Sally call my name before I face plated on to the grass.

Uh… my head hurt soooooo much! While I was a bit dazed I was fine, I was able to get myself up. I looked around and was shocked at the sight. Scourge had just slapped Amy right to the ground. I can't believe it that little basdard just sucked punched me then proceeded to hit Amy! I looked at my arms and saw My fur flash black, alright I've got to calm down. As big of an asshole Scourge was he didn't deserve that.

"Scourge!" I yelled furiously

"Oh good you saw that, how does it feel to watch your girlfriend get hurt like that? Does it make you angry, itching to fight me? Scourge said with such a punchable smirk. But I had to calm down a little. I was so angry that I didn't even think about why he would think I'm dating Amy but I don't really care this little punk is going down again!

"Scourge you really shouldn't have done that" I said keeping myself form attaking him right now like a fool playing right into his hand.

"Why's that?" He asked smugly

"Because your face in about 3 seconds will be buried in dirt" Alright Sonic calm down a little, you don't want to get him in the hospital… or dead.

Scourge just simply laughed, I was going to strike him now while he had his guard down but Sally beat me to the point. She tackled him with all her might, and gave him a few punch's to the face that shut him up.

"You can still take a guy out like nothing, remind me why you called me here again?" I asked Sally

"I didn't want him coming after me, like anyone that's ever beaten him before and I thought since you won't be here forever that it be better for you to fight him" Sally explained

"Alright then" Really Sally using me to beat up guys she doesn't like, man this is just like Jet that Hawk all over again.

"Sonic take Amy home I'll make sure that Scourge doesn't follow you" Sally said.

I simply responded with a thumb up, before picking Amy up bridal style. As I was about to dash back home at the speed, I saw Amy wake up in my arms. She gave me a look of relief before having a looking a bit freaked out with me carrying her.

"I'm perfectly capable of walking" She said pouting crossing her arms.

"Ya but this will be WAY quicker" I said.

Without even giving her a chance for a counter argument, I dashed of at the speed of sound. The run home was very relaxing, well besides Amy screaming but other than that it was great.

As I came to a skidded halt, I noticed how tight Amy's grip was onto me, with her face buried into my chest. I let her down to her feat with her still looking a bit shaken up. She quickly regained her composure, turning to me with an angry frown.

"Jerk" She said giving me a playful shove. Amn she just doesn't even care that she just got slapped in the face.

"What can I say, I wanted to get home for my chilly dogs" I said

"Wait you got chilly dogs" Amy said franticly

"Yup"

"Well just for scaring me, I'm taking the chilly dogs" Amy said with a smile opening her door sprinting to the kitchen. Ah I guess me eating those chilly dog was never meant to be. I was going to sulk into my room but Amy quickly stopped me.

"Sonic I just wanted to say thank you for helping me with… Scourge" Amy said with a chilly dog in her hand

"It was no problem" I said just trying not to break down and beg for just one dog.

"And because of that you can have one Chilly dog" she said handing over to me. I snatched it out of her hands and crammed it down my mouth in a single bite licking my fingers for the precious juices that remained on them. Amy gave me a quick smile before pulling me into a surprise hug.

"You can have the rest" She whispered into my ear. Oh my god who cares if a girl is hugging me I get the other 5 chilly dogs as well YES!

 **Well that took a long time again sorry; don't except an update for a while, but for the mean time. Review if you, thank you for, hope you enjoyed, and have a great day.**


End file.
